Rules Don’t Apply Anymore
by AppleSaphDraws
Summary: Mr. Peabody has been assassinated. Sherman’s out for revenge. With help of Penny and a mysterious cloaked figure, he’s going to stop the war that his father held at bay before it even starts.
1. Revenge Cemented

**A/N: Yes, this is a sad angsty fanfic. I'm sorry, I've been feeling sad for the past couple of days so this is what I'm pouring out.**

' _What did they have against you?_ ' Twenty-Two year-old Sherman Peabody asked himself, looking down at his father's face for one last time.

' _Nothing. Only money._ '

The words bounced around in Sherman's head like his father's old red bouncy ball.

Exactly, they had nothing against him but were paid just enough to become the world's most wanted criminal. His tears suddenly dried, and his mouth formed a straight line. He turned to Penny, untying his tie.

"The bow tie."

The surprised young woman placed her closed hand on to Sherman's palm and pulled away. In place of her hand sat an untied bow tie. The red satin fabric was creased permanently from all those years of being tied around the neck of the most influential person in all of time. Swiftly tying it around his own neck, Sherman pushed through the gathering of people with a determined look on his face.

' _No one assassinates my father without answering to me._ '

"Sherman!" He heard Penny call, "Where are you going?!"

"To stop World War 3 from breaking out. Where else?"

"Wait! I'll help you!"

Sherman stopped, "Why?"

"Because, Sherman, no one gets away with killing Mr. Peabody when we're together."

Sherman nodded. Yes, they were a pretty fantastic team. Mr. Peabody would be teasing them if he was there. Then, he would lay down the rules.

Sherman scoffed, ' _Mr. Peabody, when you prevent war rules apply. But rules don't apply anymore._ '

* * *

A spark of blue spread across the sky above Mt. Kilimanjaro as a machine, one much like the WABAC, landed softly on its zenith. As if by magic, the sky absorbed the spark, turning a shad darker than it had ever been in history.


	2. Futuristic Assassin

' _This better work._ '

She currently stood on Mount Kilimanjaro, her light-weight hooded cloak that concealed her flapping in the hot dry-season wind.

She heard of Mr. Peabody when she was younger, sitting at her father's feet with her siblings to listen to the legends of his youth.

Her favorite had been the one about Mr. Peabody, the white beagle that had adopted a red-haired baby as his own son.

She had traveled a long way from her home- many miles and over a hundred years into the past- to stand where she was now, scoping the barren savannah for any signs of the dingbat that had been foolish enough to put the bullet through the beagle's temple.

Her emerald green eyes glittered, passing over everything but what she wanted to see. A Thompson's gazelle, a Grevy's Zebra, an Acacia tree with a leopard snoozing in it. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why did you kill him, you gerbil? I'd love to know your reason." She muttered, running a paw across her forehead and sniffing the air.

He wasn't in Africa right now, so she should move on. Maybe Europe? No, the States. Yes, the States.

* * *

The manhunt of the centuries was just beginning.


	3. New Years Join

**A/N: To those who read and commented, thank you. I will try to write longer chapters. Alright, this is where Sherman and Penny meet the Assassin. Please don't trust my German, I used Google Translate.**

 _Berlin, Germany 11:30 New Years Eve_

Sherman twirled Penny around, drink in his other hand. Although this was a party, they both had pistols hidden on their person. They were never fully off guard, they hadn't been since April, when they started their manhunt for Mr. Peabody's killer. Sherman started when someone tapped him on his shoulder, whirling to meet the waiter that had delivered their meals.

"Yes?"

The man leaned closer, whispering into his ear, "Hier ist eine Frau, die mit Ihnen über ... Ihren Vater sprechen möchte.(There is a madam here who wishes to speak to you about...your father.)"

"Sag ihr, dass sie uns bitte hier treffen soll. Vielen Dank.(Tell her to meet us in here, please. Thank you.)"

The man nodded, plucking his pay out of Sherman's hand before closing the door to the room.

Penny fanned herself with her hand, "This better not be another hag who thinks she knows."

"I don't think so, Pen. Not this time."

"You said that two hags ago."

Their argument was cut short by a curt knock on the door, followed by a small figure walking in.

"I am the Assassin," the figure held out her hand-or rather, paw, "I've come to assist you with stopping World War Three before it starts."

"Then I suppose you know us." Sherman shook her paw, "Well, Assassin, what brings you to help us?"

A smirk crossed the cream dog's face, and she winked, "The WABAC."

* * *

"So," Sherman slurred, for he was very drunk, curtesy of The Assassin, "You come from the future, where you grew up listening to stories about my father and me."

The Assassin sipped on her second glass of champagne, "Yes. Do know I am terribly sorry for getting you drunk." She gestured towards the heavily sleeping Penny, "And your companion as well."

"No problem." Like his father, he could converse in full sentences even when drunk, "So you are really an assassin?"

"Yes. And I pledge loyalty to you until the murderer is dead. Then, I shall go home."

"Deal. Just don't kill us."

"Oh, I won't."

 **A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait. I had no idea someone commented! Well, Third Chapter done.**

 **~CrazyBowtielovingFanGirl**


	4. Important AN

**A/N: Hey!! I need _Your_ help. I'm out of ideas for what to name the mysterious Madame who is for now known to Sherman and Penny as The Assassin. If you could help me, it would be amazing, or as Sherman says 'Pretty fantastic'! I'll credit you for the name and I'll try to make the chapter extra long next time!!! Thank you and Sherlock out!!**


End file.
